


Star Wars Rewritten - Episode VII: The Fractured Empire

by LordVaderOfTheDarkImperium



Series: Star Wars Rewritten [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: I don't know how to do tags, Once I Figure Them Out I'll Add Them, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordVaderOfTheDarkImperium/pseuds/LordVaderOfTheDarkImperium
Summary: The Battle of Endor is over, and the Emperor is dead. Darth Vader turned to the Light Side of the Force, becoming Anakin Skywalker once more, and sacrificed himself to save his son, Luke Skywalker. With both Sith Lords dead and the Rebel Alliance rapidly gaining strength, there is a power vacuum on Coruscant, fracturing the Empire.Drael Varnoss, the last of the Emperor's Hands, has taken it upon himself to seize control of the Empire, and destroy the Rebel Alliance. With his fleet in tow, Varnoss is headed to Coruscant to claim the throne. But the Rebellion is not his only enemy, as other Imperial Warlords also covet control of the galaxy...
Series: Star Wars Rewritten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725853





	Star Wars Rewritten - Episode VII: The Fractured Empire

**Author's Note:**

> Time is measured in Military Standard.  
> Calender will be BBY/ABY (Before Battle of Yavin, After Battle of Yavin).  
> Months & days will be in Gregorian calender for simplicity.
> 
> I have taken several things from the Canon trilogy, and will be adapting them to fit this story.
> 
> Leave constructive criticism in the comments.
> 
> Enjoy.

**6 ABY, April 20th**

**Time: 1145**

**Coruscant, Orbit**

Jae Kollins, Admiral of the Titan Fleet, gazed out at the battle raging over Coruscant, the capital of the Galactic Empire. He stood aboard the bridge of the Titan Fleet's flagship, an _Eclipse_ -class Star Dreadnought dubbed the _Dark Vengeance_. This vessel was a symbol of the new era that Drael Varnoss, Kollins' superior, was going to bring about. The rest of the fleet was also made up of newer models of Star Destroyers. Kollins had under his command eight _Resurgent_ -class Star Destroyers, each being more than double the size of a standard _Imperial II_ -class Star Destroyer, and equipped with better weapons and shields. The Titan Fleet also had three experimental ships: the _Xyston_ -class Star Destroyers.

The _Xyston_ -class Star Destroyers were slightly larger than their _Resurgent_ -class counterparts, and heavily resembled the _Imperial II_ -class model of Star Destroyer. There was, however, one significant difference. Each _Xyston_ -class Star Destroyer had a massive cannon on their underside. Dubbed the 'Xyston Cannon', each one was capable of giving a planet a crater easily seen from space. It was extremely dangerous in naval combat, as it had the capability to obliterate most ships with a single shot. The Titan Fleet had superior starfighters, as well. TIE Interceptors had been improved drastically, being made into a new model labelled the TIE _Silencer_. It kept the basic design of elongated wings, but had better shields, weapons, and had a life-support system, not to mention a hyperdrive of Class 2.5 rating.

Even with all of this, however, the Titan Fleet was having a difficult time breaking through the Coruscant Defense Fleet. For every few TIE fighters destroyed, a TIE _Silencer_ was picked off. As superior as the _Resurgent_ -class STar Destroyers were, they were still far outnumbered. The _Xyston_ -class Star Destroyers were doing quite well on their own, but the firing of each Xyston Cannon was limited to a single shot every three minutes, and each ship could only pick off a single Star Destroyer at a time with the Cannon. The only ship having no problems whatsoever was the _Dark Vengeance_ itself, which was hardly surprising, given its enormous size.

After a moment, Kollins turned from the viewport, walking briskly to the rear of the bridge. He placed his hands upon the holotable located there, which was projecting an three-dimensional image of the battle. Looking around at the other military officials around the holotable, both in person and in hologram, he said, "Ladies and Gentlebeings, we must secure Coruscant quickly if we are to have any hope of establishing our power. Our current strategy is taking too long, and we are taking too many casualties. Have the _Resurgents_ and _Xystons_ fall back, but don't let up on firing. Get our fighters back here, too. The _Dark Vengeance_ is going to clear a path." Several of the officials looked alarmed, but they all went to relay the order, the holograms winking out.

Kollins walked back to the front of the bridge, looking towards the Coruscant Defence Fleet. His mouth curled into a smirk. _'You should have surrendered, Amedda. Now your fate is sealed.'_ , he thought to himself. He saw the Titan Fleet moving into position, and grins. Raising his voice, he ordered, "All guns, open fire. Move all shield power to the forward deflectors. Full speed ahead, and brace for impact!" Kollins planted his hands against the panel in front of him, preparing himself. Flashes of green erupted from the many weapons om the _Dark Vengeance_. As the vessel moved forward, several _Imperial II_ -class Star Destroyers began to fall to the Dreadnought's onslaught. In moments, the vessel made contact with an enemy ship. The bridge shook violently, throwing several members of the crew from their stations. Kollins was thrown to the floor, but he quickly stood back up, and watched through the viewport as more Star Destroyers were destroyed by the _Dark Vengeance_ 's charge. After a few minutes, the Dreadnought was behind the main blockade made by the Defense Fleet. "Release all fighters!", Kollins roared.

Almost instantly, a massive swarm of TIE _Silencers_ flew out of the many hangars on the _Dark Vengeance_. Most began heading towards the Defense Fleet, but two dozen _Silencers_ broke off from the main group, hurtling through the atmosphere towards the Imperial Palace. These _Silencers_ were holding a strike team of Death Troopers, ready to seize the Palace. The TIEs attacking the Defense Fleet opened fire, taking the Star Destroyers off-guard. Admiral Kollins gazed out upon the battle, satisfied with his course of action. He was about to give more orders when something moved in the corner of his eye. Looking over, he saw a ship following the _Silencers_ near the Palace. Recognizing the ship, he felt a shiver run down his spine.  
  
It was Drael Varnoss' _Fury_ -class Sith Interceptor.


End file.
